Dulce
by Jijii- Althergebracht
Summary: A fin de cuentas... la venganza puede resultar ser el trago mas amargo o el dulce mas empalagoso"


_Esto lo escribi hace tiempo y ahora lo traigo aqui xD_

_Contiene Spoiler del manga Cáp. 380 en adelante  
Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Venganza: Satisfacción que se toma del agravio o daño recibidos, específicamente causando otro daño en forma de castigo o pena"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ese golpe siempre le causaba dolor.

Pero...

Esta vez, el dolor que sintió fue más fuerte y desgarrador que cualquier otro que llegase a experimentar de ahora en más.

Y lo peor de todo esto, es que ni siquiera era un dolor físico.

-- Ya no habrá una próxima vez -- fue lo ultimo que pudo escuchar.

El concepto que giraba en torno a ese golpe siempre era el mismo...

Donde unos orbes decepcionados y frustrados se llenaban de tristeza ante la negativa de su muy querido superior, que, en señal de consuelo y cariño, de daba ese pequeño golpe.

Justo en la frente... justo en el centro de la frente, dejando una marquita roja en la blanca piel.

-- Será la próxima vez, perdón Sasuke --

Seguía esa excusa del mayor y luego un tierno puchero por parte del menor.

Pero ahora...

Ya no habría más excusas y tampoco más pucheros.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, los ensangrentados dedos de Itachi se deslizaron desde su frente brindándole una inexistente y fría caricia, la sangre se deslizaba desde ese sitio, pasando por sus cansados ojos... llorando... llorando dolido... traicionado... la mano del mayor caía lentamente manchándole el rostro hasta apartarse de él por completo.

Entre las ruinas de ese sitio, testigo de la violenta batalla librada y la insistente lluvia que llora por él... por ambos.

...Silencio...

Que se rompió por el sonido seco del cuerpo inerte estrellándose contra el suelo...

Algo más se rompió...

Itachi esta muerto...

Su venganza finalmente había sido consumada...

Sasuke quería vengarse de Itachi por los crímenes que cometió, por acabar con su familia y por haberlo traicionado, por dejarlo solo, por dejarlo vivo, por no haberlo matado también aquella fatídica noche donde la luna se tiño de rojo rubí...

Por condenarlo ha realizar esta misión...

Esta horrible misión...

Matando lo poco que le causaba dicha en el pasado.

El menor lloraba amargamente por dentro, el niño pequeño y tímido con sueños rotos gritaba la desgracia que aquejaba a su frágil corazón.

Por fuera, la lluvia y la sangre expresaban esos sentimientos, brindándole las lagrimas que no podía producir por si mismo... manchando ese rostro de aire tan sobrenatural, pasivo e imperturbable.

Ante un colapso inminente.

Él suspiro... sintiendo el éxtasis de la libertad, sintiéndose tan ligero y relajado... como cuando uno disfruta algo dulce después de mucho tiempo sin degustarlo...

La venganza es dulce... muy dulce...

Y ante el cansancio, él también cayó a un lado de su hermano.

Sonrió como asía mucho que no lo hacia.

Con Morfeo extendiéndole los largos brazos para consolarlo, Sasuke miro por ultima vez a Itachi antes de caer a un largo sueño.

Incluso, después de muerto, seguía causándole esa bizarra mezcla de admiración y envidia.

Envidia por no haber acabado como él.

En su estado de inconciencia, el Uchiha dio un carraspeo tratando de sobrellevar el sabor tan desagradable que se acumulaba en su dañada garganta.

Es que la venganza es dulce y a Uchiha Sasuke no le gustan los dulces.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Notas finales: TTwTT ¿como explico lo mucho que amo esos capítulos del manga?  
Se acepta de todo, criticas, sugerencias y peticiones :)  
w gracias por leer!! :D_

_"Por cada review que dejas; Hinata, Ino y Sakura te darán clases de baile gratis"  
NANANANANANANANA .......... XD_


End file.
